


Falling Thoughts

by Hiddenflowerdesi



Category: Bleach
Genre: I feel like part of Rangiku will always view Isshin as her captain, Implied GinRan, Mentions Gin, Mentions Ichigo, Mentions Toshiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenflowerdesi/pseuds/Hiddenflowerdesi
Summary: "Falling. He was falling, his torn clothes dancing in the rushing winds like tattered flames as he plummeted towards the ground, his energy completely spent from the battle he’d just endured, the battle he’d just won, the battle he’d just saved her life in."AKA: A lifetime of memories flashes before ones eyes not only when their own life is at risk, but when those they care about are on the verge of things as well
Kudos: 3





	Falling Thoughts

Falling. He was _falling_ , his torn clothes dancing in the rushing winds like tattered flames as he plummeted towards the ground, his energy completely spent from the battle he’d just endured, the battle he’d just _won_ , the battle he’d just _saved her life_ in.

~~_A captain was watching them practice their kido, leaning casually against a far wall as he nonchalantly sipped his tea. Everyone else seemed so nervous about their new audience, but she failed to see why. So what if a captain wanted to watch them hit or miss targets. If an audience of any nature negatively affects your performance this is the wrong profession to be in_ . ~~

_No._

She felt like time was flowing in slow motion.

_Oh, god, please no._

~~_He smiled a crooked, goofy grin at her as she introduced herself, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, eyes that looked significantly older than the rest of him. She wondered how long it had been since he’d reached his true age. Part of her suspected that it was probably long before she was even born._ ~~

She leapt towards his falling from, begging her aching body to move faster, _faster_ before he collided with the unforgiving concrete below them.

~~_“So how would you feel about becoming my lieutenant?” He asked her suddenly over tea, catching her entirely off guard._ ~~

~~_She wasn’t sure if she should panic or be flattered. Not only was this was one hell of a promotion from her current position, it was also one of great responsibility, a responsibility she wasn’t sure if she was ready for yet._ ~~

~~_An impish grin slowly spread over his face as she contemplated his request. “You’d be able to spend more time with your boyfriend over in Squad Five during work hours if you did, Rangiku-chan~.”_ ~~

~~_The basket of snacks set between them was being aimed at his head faster than he could react._ ~~

~~_He laughed, the sound rumbling deep and genuine in his chest._ ~~

Her hand brushed against his, but he was still falling. Her mouth opened, in a desperate scream she couldn’t hear past the blood pulsing in her ears.

~~_“Captain…”_ ~~

~~_He said nothing as he slowly trekked past her, clad in nothing but the soaked through simple brown yukata he liked to sleep in, his bare feet caked in mud. The once pristine wood flooring was slowly becoming as muddied as his aching heart._ ~~

~~_He paused in front of the shoji doors leading to his personal quarters, refusing to turn towards her. His voice was empty and dull as if there was no fire left in him, the once raging flames reduced to struggling embers._ ~~

~~_“A hollow got him and forced the Kuchiki girl to finish him off.”_ ~~

~~_“And Miyako-dono?”_ ~~

~~_“It devoured her whole.”_ ~~

~~_Just as quickly as he slid the doors open to step in they were slammed shut with enough force to rattle the walls._ ~~

An involuntary sob of relief tore out of her as her hand oh so just barely caught his wrist, her nails digging into his already bruised flesh leaving angry red streaks in their wake. Her shoulders jerked downwards painfully as she caught his deadweight free fall.

~~_“He’s a cute lil fella, but I’d bet some serious money that he’s going to outshine all of us once he reaches adulthood,” He said enthusiastically as they watched the newly appointed third seat do drills in the courtyard. “Yup, he’s most definitely going to be the next captain of the good ole one zero.”_ ~~

~~_She stared at him in disbelief, her tongue running along this inside of her cheek in agitation as she contemplated giving him a, in her opinion, at least, well deserved earful._ ~~

~~_“What about me? Aren’t you supposed to consider your lieutenant of all people as a successor before anyone else?”_ ~~

~~_He smiled in solemn amusement. “If he takes over as captain that means I’m no longer here and if I’m no longer here he’s going to need someone who’s well versed in how this place works to stand by his side and support him. In my honest opinion the person most qualified for that position is you.”_ ~~

~~_She hummed thoughtfully as she considered his words, toying with the loose ends of her scarf._ ~~

~~_“Still wouldda been nice for you to consider me first.”_ ~~

There was a pop, not from her, followed by a pained groan, the sudden catch likely dislocating his shoulder. She’d apologise later. Him being in pain was better than him being dead.

~~_He’d had a derpy grin on his face ever since he got back from the World of the Living. Something was up, but she couldn’t quite place what._ ~~

~~_She glared at her captain from the couch as if squinting her eyes enough would make whatever secret he was coiled around reveal itself. She’d bug him about it later after he’s had a few glasses of sake in him for sure._ ~~

She scanned the area for a safe place to set him down before flash stepping to a nearby roof. Their landing was less than spectacular, but what did you expect? She wasn’t exactly in the best condition at the moment herself. Better than the semi conscious ex captain, but far from stellar.

~~_She stared down at the crumpled and torn note that she was oh so very desperately trying to tape back together._ ~~

~~_These were his last words. These were his last words and she had ripped them apart without a second thought and tossed them into a random corner of the office. She thanked whatever god was listening for the pieces not having been swept away and disposed of before she could retrieve them._ ~~

~~_Her hands trembled as she placed another strip of tape._ ~~

He smiled up at her weakly from where he lay on the rooftop, the unmistakable glint of joy shining behind the obvious exhaustion. She smiled back as she used her sleeve to attempt to clean some of the blood and ash from his scruffy face.

“Heyo, Rangiku-chan. Funny meeting you here.”

She chuckled, tears stinging her eyes. 

There was the sound of footfall on the other side of the roof followed by desperate stumbling steps, the only thing she was able to make out through her blurring vision being a mess of strawberry blond hair rushing towards them. 

She chuckled once more, her voice thick with tears wanting to burst free as she looked down at him once more.

“I could say the same to you, Captain.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had to sneak some GinRan in there, sorry not sorry


End file.
